Una típica cena
by Mattdreams
Summary: Tenían tantas cosas ahogándose en sus gargantas, demasiado orgullosos como para permitir que fluyeran. Así que simplemente se quedaron así, con los ojos cerrados durante unos minutos.


**N/A:** Muy buenos días a todos (ya que aquí son las 7 de la mañana)

Bueno, tras pasarme dos horas dando vueltas en la cama, decidí levantarme y ponerme a escribir esta historia que llevaba tiempo rondandome la cabeza.

Cuando regresé de Logroño de pasar unas vacaciones con mi turco, en el trayecto del bus, tuvimos una conversación a través de mensajes por el móvil, que no es otra que la que mantienen Altaïr y Malik en este fic. Yo solo lo he ordenado y aderezado con algunas cosas de cosecha propia.

Así que no me queda otra que dedicarselo a mi turco, por ser también mi manco... y porque te extraño demasiado, tengo muchisimas ganas de verte de nuevo y abrazarte en la cama, aunque me digas todos los días que me odias pero no sabes como decirmelo XD

Y quiero hacer una mención especial a dos señoritas: a Lily Scarlett Jones Kirkland, por demostrarme que es una maravillosa fan mía, y a la que prometí una nueva historia del AC pronto jaja Y a notthatbou por esa genialosísima conversación que mantuvimos hace unos días, y su muy agradecido consejo a la hora de escribir, que si lee este fic, verá que he intentado ponerlo en práctica XD

Espero que sea agradable la lectura y os guste.

Besitos

Matt ^^

* * *

Una babucha fue lanzada desde el otro extremo del patio e impactó de lleno en la frente de Altaïr.

El asesino cayó de espaldas, derramándose un poco del té que tenía en la mano sobre los ropajes:

- Eres un rencoroso- dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente y se frotaba justo el lugar donde la zapatilla le había golpeado-. Además, vives en Jerusalén, ya podías aprender algo de lo de poner la otra mejilla.

Malik se sirvió un poco de couscous en el cuenco y soltó una carcajada vacía y carente de humor:

- Lo que me faltaba, que me cortasen el otro brazo.

- Exagerado - murmuró el castaño mientras volvía a incorporarse y se limpiaba con la manga el desastre que la bebida había causado en su ropa.

- Además, la filosofía cristiana es una mierda.

- Todas son una mierda.

El manco dejó que una sonrisa ladina se dibujase en los labios, justo en el mismo momento que cogía un cuchillo, jugueteando con él:

- La del ojo por ojo no, ¿te la enseño?

- ¿Algún fetiche extraño con intentar dejarme lisiado a mí también?

- No es fetiche - acabó por dejar el cuchillo y acercarse el cuenco a la boca-, es más bien un sueño frustrado.

Altaïr le observó comer y suspiró, terminándose de un solo trago el poco té que había sobrevivido en su vaso:

- Lo siento, Malik, no pienso alentar ese sueño mientras esté enfocado a mí.

El interpelado se terminó el contenido del plato y se levantó, recogiendo con gran maestría, con la única mano con la que contaba, la bandeja de la comida, junto con su plato y vaso:

- Un hombre de verdad se dejaría cortar el brazo, como mínimo, en compensación por los errores de su pasado. Esos errores que tanto daño nos han causado - y dicho eso, desapareció por el marco de la puerta que daba a la casa.

El silencio cernió sobre el patio.

Malik terminó de recoger la cena, dejando los platos en una cubeta con agua en la cocina, antes de salir con una pequeña de bandeja de dulces de limón.

Altaïr acomodó los almohadones al lado de la fuente, para que esta les refrescara un poco mientras se tomaban el postre, siendo iluminados por una pequeña luna menguante:

- Por eso el mentor me acuchilló - murmuró cuando Malik se sentó a su lado-. Estuve al borde de la muerte, y al vencerla, me degradaron. Ese fue mi pago y lo acepté.

- No fue suficiente.

- ¿Y qué pretendes? ¿Dejar a otro asesino de la hermandad inutilizado?

- Como si sirvieras para mucho, novicio. Solo me haces perder el tiempo con impertinencias.

Una sonrisa divertida cruzó los labios de Altaïr mientras mordía uno de los dulces:

- Por eso he cumplido todas las misiones que me han encomendado con éxito, ¿verdad?

- Sí, bueno - Malik acabó de tragar y se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano-. Si a eso quieres llamarle éxito.

- ¿Alguna queja?

El otro asesino cogió el último dulce y lo partió por la mitad, dejándole una de las partes a Altaïr:

- Eres muy poco sutil.

- Daños colaterales controlados.

De nuevo el silencio se sobrevino.

El castaño terminó con el postre y se quedó mirando el cielo a través de la reja del techo, ignorando la mirada ensombrecida de su compañero, que dejó el último trozo de dulce en el plato:

- Daños colaterales como mi hermano, ¿no?

Aquello fue peor que si le hubiera abofeteado.

Altaïr bajó el rostro y lo clavó en ese cacho de pastelito que Malik no había sido capaz de comerse:

- Lo que pasó con Kadar jamás fue algo controlado – sentenció con voz ronca.

- ¿Reconoces, pues, tu error?

Un sonrojo incómodo se instaló en las mejillas del asesino, que volteó el rostro hacia Malik, clavando los ojos en los suyos:

- Yo no estoy reconociendo nada.

- Eso no es lo que has dicho antes.

- No pongas en mi boca palabras que no he pronunciado.

- Ya.

Altaïr se levantó de golpe, cogiendo el plato y caminando hacia el interior de la casa. Pero justo en el último momento antes de desaparecer, se giró, mirándole con seriedad:

- Mira, Malik, si vas a dejar que purgue mi culpa, déjame. Que me ayudes a conseguirlo o no ya es cosa tuya. Pero si lo que quieres es matarme en venganza por tu hermano y tu brazo, sal algún día tras el mostrador y mancha tu cuchilla con mi sangre. Darme sermones protegido en tu tiendecita es inútil.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose en silencio durante unos segundos, y cuando el hombre se giró para entrar definitivamente, el manco se levantó corriendo, cogiendo a Altaïr del hombro y empujándole con fuerza contra el marco de la puerta:

- ¿Te crees que a mí me gusta estar detrás de un maldito mostrador en lugar de estar por ahí trepando azoteas y matando objetivos? ¿En serio te crees que esto me gusta? – Comenzó a decirle mientras le aprisionaba cada vez más, hablándole a pocos centímetros del rostro-. Yo gustoso saldría a matar gente otra vez, porque eso es lo que se me da bien hacer, no cálculos y números estúpidos. Y si matarte sirviera de algo, créeme que ya lo habría hecho. Pero no quiero tu sangre en el suelo, lo que yo quiero es que sufras todo lo que yo estoy sufriendo.

Tras decirle todo aquello, se separó de él, casi como si le diera asco, y le arrebató el plato que aún sostenía con las manos:

- Y en mi casa recojo yo las cosas – murmuró, dándose la vuelta y caminando rumbo a la cocina.

- Lo has conseguido, Malik – dijo un susurro a su espalda-. Ya estoy sufriendo.

Esas palabras le dejaron paralizado.

Maldijo por lo bajo, pero dejó el plato sobre el mostrador con un golpe, y giró sobre sus talones, acercándose despacio hacia el asesino, que aún seguía apoyado contra el marco.

Se paró justo enfrente, y tras pasar su mano tras la nuca del otro, acercó su rostro, dejando ambas frentes pegadas.

Tenían tantas cosas ahogándose en sus gargantas, demasiado orgullosos como para permitir que fluyeran. Así que simplemente se quedaron así, con los ojos cerrados durante unos minutos.

Fue Altaïr el primero en moverse. Dejó que la cabeza resbalara hasta apoyarse en el hombro del manco, abrazándole lentamente, permitiendo que Malik acariciara su cabeza tranquilamente:

- Eres un novicio rebelde, siempre la lías en todas las cenas – murmuró el hombre, disfrutando de la sensación de notar los labios del asesino sonreír contra su cuello.


End file.
